Narnia (nation)
See 'here' if you are looking for the World of Narnia See 'here' if you are looking for the Narnian Empire as a whole (the Kingdom of Narnia in addition to other found and conquered lands) The monarchy-ruled nation of Narnia, known more formally as the Kingdom of Narnia, was guarded over by Aslan, the Great Lion, and was filled with talking animals and mythical creatures. Narnia was a land of rolling hills rising into low mountains to the south, and was predominantly forested except for marshlands in the north. The country was bordered on the east by the Great Eastern Ocean, on the west by a grand mountain range, on the north by the River Shribble, and on the south by a continental divide. The economic heart of the country was the Great River of Narnia, which entered Narnian lands from the northwest on an east-southeasterly course to the Eastern Ocean. Officially, the seat of government was the castle Cair Paravel, at the mouth of the Great River, however under other circumstances (the Age of Winter and the Telmarine Age), separate locations were used as the centre of Narnian control. Inhabitants There were several notable races that inhabited Narnia and the surrounding countries. These included Humans, Dwarfs, all manner of Talking Beasts, and even Winged Horses, Centaurs, Satyrs, and Giants. The Narnian official religion revolved around Aslan, not only as the people's protector, but as their savior as well. Time British visitors to Narnia observe that the passage of time while they are away is unpredictable. The tendency is for more time to pass in Narnia than at home, but this is not universally true. Rulers of Narnia The rulers of Narnia are as follows Titles The monarchs of Narnia received the following titles: *Emperor/Empress of the Narnian Empire, which is the country Narnia itself along with many of its surrounding lands, plus the Lone Islands, bestowed upon Gale, among others later and the many islands claimed by Caspian X, as well as the Shallow Lands/Underland after the death of the Lady of the Green Kirtle. *High King/High Queen of Narnia (used only when multiple monarchs reigned at once and only ever acquired by Peter) *King/Queen of the nation Narnia itself. *Emperor/Empress of the Lone Islands. *Overlord/Overlady of Galma. *Lord/Lady of the Seven-Islands. *Lord/Lady of Cair Paravel *Lord/Lady of Telmar (from Caspian I to Tirian, though never an official title) *Baron/Baroness of Ettinsmoor (acquired after Caspian's conquest) *Duke/Duchess of Lantern Waste *Count/Countess of the Western March *Colonizer/Colonizers of the Colonies of Dragon Island, Burnt Island, Deathwater Island, Coriakin's Island, Dark Island (where it was after it was destroyed by Aslan) and Ramandu's Island. *Underlord/Underlady of Underland (after the death of the Lady of the Green Kirtle). History Early Eras and the Golden Age Aslan created the world of Narnia to see which creatures he could allow into his land (known as Aslan's Country). He created the the talking beasts, and named an elderly human couple from the Earth as the king and queen of Narnia. The land of Narnia was in peace for hundreds of years after its creation. This peace lasted until, eventually, Jadis the White Witch-Queen returned (presumably the protector tree that Digory had planted had by then collapsed) and bound the land in ice and snow for one hundred years, making it always winter and never Christmas. When four children named Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy found their way into Narnia through Professor Kirke's magic wardrobe, they happened to arrive at a time when the great Lion Aslan had returned, and the hundred years of winter were ending. Becoming part of his court, they fought in the first great Battle of Beruna and defeated the White Witch. Aslan then fulfilled an ancient Narnian prophecy and made the children Kings and Queens of Narnia. Because of the great prosperity Narnia experienced under their reign, this period of Narnian history is known as its Golden Age. The Golden Age didn't mean absolute peace: High King Peter led a raid on the Giants of the North, winning a decisive victory against them. Meanwhile, relations were re-established between Narnia and the border kingdom of Archenland. Queen Susan and King Edmund also traveled to Tashbaan to establish peace with the Calormen Empire. After Susan rejected a Calormene prince, the prince led a raid against Archenland and Narnia. It was stopped at the very gates of Archenland's captial by a combined Narnian-Archenland army. After many years, the Pevensies were hunting the White Stag when they found the wardrobe that they originally used to get to Narnia. They went through it and returned to their world. This marked the end of Narnia's Golden Age. The Telmarine Reign and the Narnian Revolution Many years after Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy returned to their world, a race of people called the Telmarines invaded Narnia. The Telamrines own country (Telmar) had been struck by a terrible famine, and they found Narnia to be a plentiful land. Caspian I, also known as Caspian the Conqueror, led the Telmarines in their conquest of Narnia. The Telmarines were scared of the talking beasts that inhabited the country, and believed them to be demons. Due to this, they drove them into hiding. The free people of Narnia lived in hiding for many years. In the year 2290, Miraz, the brother of King Caspian IX, killed his brother and took the throne for himself. His nephew, Caspian X, was allowed to live because Miraz had no heir. During the years he was growing up, Caspian was told stories of Narnia before the Telmarines invaded. This was something that Miraz hated. Eventually, when Caspian was a young man, Miraz's wife gave birth to a son. This meant that Caspian was now a liability to Miraz, and was set to be killed. Caspian's current teacher, Doctor Cornelius, warns Caspian to flee, and even gives him the magical horn of Queen Susan. Sometime after escaping Miraz, he blew the horn. This brought the Pevensies back to Narnia after thirteen hundred years. After meeting the talking beasts of Narnia, Caspian pledged that he would help them win back their country. This started the Narnian Revolution. The Pevensies eventually caught up with Caspian, and gave him their assistance. After several battles, the two sides faced off in the Second Battle of Beruna. After a duel between Miraz and Peter, Miraz was assassinated by one of his generals. The general blamed it on the Narnians, and the battle began. While the Narnians were outnumbered, Aslan awoke the trees and River-God to help them. The defeat of the Telmarine army marked the end of the Telmarine Reign in Narnia. Aslan later told the Telmarines that their ancestors were once pirates from Earth who found a way into Narnia. He offered any Telmarine who wished to leave the chance to return to Earth. While many Telmarines chose to stay, a number of them chose to leave. This marked the beginning of Caspian's reign. Caspian's Reign Caspian, at one time, made a pledge to Aslan to find the Seven lost Lords of Narnia. These seven lords had not supported Miraz when he usurped the throne, and Miraz sent them away in a ship so they wouldn't bother him. To carry out his task, Caspian ordered the rebuilding of a Narnian navy, since the old navy had not been in use since before the Telmarine conquest. One of the newly constructed ships, the Dawn Treader, became the ship that Caspian would sail on. During the voyage, Caspian met Edmund and Lucy Pevensie, as well as their cousin Eustace Scrubb, who had been pulled from their world into Narnia. The crew found all seven lords, two of which were dead when he found them. This voyage also gained Caspian the nicknames the Navigator and the Seafarer. In the year 2310, Caspian married the daughter of a retired star, and she became the Queen of Narnia. Fifteen years later, she gave birth to their son, Rilian. In the year 2345, Ramandu's daughter was killed by a witch in the form of a snake. Rilian became determined to avenge his mother, and constantly returned to the spot where hs mother died to find and kill the serpent. During one of these times, he was captured by the witch and taken to the Underground, a world beneath the surface of Narnia. By the year 2356, Caspian was in a deep depresstion over the loss of his wife and son. Around this time, Eustace returned to Narnia with his friend Jill Pole. Aslan appeared to both of them and told them they needed to find Rilian before Caspian died. With the help of a Marshwiggle called Puddleglum, they journeyed to the Underworld. There, they found Rilian under the control of the Green Witch. They helped him break the enchantment, and Rilian slew the Witch when she became a serpent again. They returned Rilian in time for Caspian to embrace his son before he died. Rilian became king after his father's death. Destruction of Narnia The world of Narnia was finally destroyed some two hundred years later during the reign of King Tirian, son of King Erlian and seventh in descent from Rilian. The events that culminated in its destruction were begun by a talking ape named Shift who had constructed an elaborate conspiracy in a selfish attempt to 'modernize' the kingdom of Narnia to his liking. By dressing a donkey in a lion's skin and claiming him to be Aslan, Shift began surreptitiously gaining control of the western portion of the country by forcing the inhabitants to do his bidding in the lion's name. He then made contact with the current Calormen regime, inviting them to take advantage of the situation and fulfill their centuries-old goal of conquering Narnia. A small group of soldiers under command of Captain Rishda Tarkaan was soon sent and by the time King Tirian learned of the ape's traitorous plans they were well on the way to completion. With the help of Eustace and Jill (who arrived in time to rescue the king from capture), Tirian attempted to rally Narnia and drive out the invaders, but thanks to the dividing effect the faux-Aslan had had on the populace and the simultaneous capture of Cair Paravel by a Calormen fleet, his efforts were unsuccessful. Tirian and his remaining supporters were eventually forced into a last stand against Rishda's army in the Battle of Stable Hill. Around this time, Aslan proclaimed the end of Narnia and destroyed it, calling all of its inhabitants to him in the process. All the creatures of Narnia who had been faithful to Aslan were taken with him into his own land where they met previous people who had lived in Narnia and died. Aslan's land was bigger and better than the old Narnia, because it was the real one, whereas the old Narnia had been just a copy of Aslan's land. Trivia: Human contact There are seven documented events of contact between the world of men and the world of Narnia. Dates are taken from a timeline provided in the book Past Watchful Dragons by Walter Hooper (ISBN 0020519702). * In The Magician's Nephew, four humans, Frank (last name unknown), Andrew Ketterley, and children Digory Kirke and Polly Plummer, were present at the creation of Narnia, having been brought there by a series of unfortunate events. The same day, Aslan called Frank's wife, Helen, from England, and the two remained in Narnia as King and Queen. The children and Andrew returned to London. * In Narnian Year 460, as alluded to in Prince Caspian, six human pirates from the South Sea entered the land of Telmar through a magic cave. They remained in Telmar and their descendants formed the Telmarine civilization. * In The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, in Narnian Year 1000, four siblings, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie, entered Narnia through a wardrobe Digory had built from the wood of a magical Narnian tree. Aslan returned to Narnia at the same time, defeated the foreign ruler Jadis, now known as the White Witch, and set up the four children as kings and queens. They ruled for fifteen years before returning to England back in the state of their childhood. * In Prince Caspian, in Narnian Year 2303, the Pevensie children were summoned to Narnia by magic to help remove a Telmarine usurper King Miraz from the Narnian throne and establish the teenage Prince Caspian as king. After this, Aslan allows the Telmarines, descendants of the pirates who had arrived long ago, to go back to an island in the South Sea if they so wish. * In The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, in Narnian Year 2306, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie and Eustace Scrubb entered Narnia through a magic painting, and took part in Caspian's voyage to the edge of the world. * In The Silver Chair, in Narnian Year 2376, Aslan brought Eustace Scrubb and Jill Pole to Narnia, where they rescued Rilian, son of the now elderly Caspian, from his enchanted captivity. Caspian died, but was resurrected and briefly crossed over into England in 1942 to help remove a corrupt school administrator. * In The Last Battle, in 1949, King Tirian of Narnia appeared to the friends of Narnia in England, and Aslan brought Eustace and Jill to Narnia in Narnian Year 2575 to assist Tirian at the end of his reign. de:Narnia Category:Locations Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:Prince Caspian Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Category:The Silver Chair Category:The Horse and His Boy Category:The Magician's Nephew Category:The Last Battle Category:Narnian Empire